Blogging Love
by Naattnaatt
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are famous bloggers on Tumblr and their fans secretly ship them together. So when Kurt checks out Blaine's blog and is instantly starstruck, the two start messaging.


_A.N. Hi, I'm slvtherin on instagram and I wrote this way back in March (just finished it today oops) and I would like to say that this is obviously not the best thing on earth and the ending isn't what I was expecting and I'm terrible at grammar so bear with me haha. Anywho, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: yeah, it ain't mine_

* * *

_Anonymous asked you: Hey! Love your blog! Have you heard of blain3warbl3r? I totally ship you two!_

Kurt Hummel, admin of .com sat with his cup of tea on Saturday, scrolling through his ask box. Most were comments about how much they loved what he posted, some asked questions he had already answered, and a lot were about blain3warbl3r, whoever that was.

Kurt tried to be a nice admin and respond to a lot of the asks he received and actually do the things they suggested. So it was no surprise that he went ahead and searched the URL like it was nothing.

He was not expecting to see what he saw.

A blog titled blain3warbl3r didn't come across as a show choir blog; however, once Kurt thought about it, the Warblers at Dalton Academy back in his home state of Ohio were pretty amazing. He had never personally met anyone from their school face to face, although he considered spying when his high school was up against them for Regionals his junior year. He used his better judgment and just went home that day.

Anyway, the theme centered around Dalton's school colors of blue and red with the Warblers' logo as his profile picture.

Kurt played around on the page, clicking all of the tabs titled _Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals, Warblers, _and _News. _He refrained himself from looking at the _About Me_ tab, wanting to stalk his content beforehand. Once he satisfied those needs, he hovered his cursor over the tab.

_Moment of truth_, the NYADA blogger thought to himself. He was impressed with the quality of the content in this blog, wanting desperately to know who was behind it. Who sat at home, or in a dorm, talking about other show choirs, the Warblers' "top secret Regionals surprise," and just about everything else from musicals to his last boyfriend. At least, that's what Kurt gathered from the questions the Warbler answered.

He clicked the tab and his breath hitched.

Before the page even talked about the student or anything there was a bright, smiling teen with perfect _everything_. He had gorgeous hazel eyes that sparkled as his straight white teeth beamed at you from the picture. The Dalton uniform made him look sharp, sophisticated, and all around dashing. God, Kurt couldn't have been more starstruck. He needed to know this boy and bad.

He read through the page, confirming that Blaine Anderson (that was his full name) was indeed gay, and in his senior year. He also had dreams to move to New York and (possibly) attend NYADA. Kurt almost fainted.

There was a link at the bottom of the description, leading to a YouTube channel Kurt assumed belonged to the Warblers.

Needless to say, he watched almost all of their videos for the next two hours.

Blaine was the featured soloist in nearly every number. There were rare videos Kurt clicked on, and quickly moving to the next, where Blaine made instrumental sounds in the background. His voice was too phenomenal to be background noise.

Going back to the Blaine's Tumblr, he clicked on the ask tab and typed out a message.

_Hey! You may not have heard of me, but I'm Kurt and people apparently ship us. I'm not forcing myself on you in any way, but I watched some of the videos of you singing and with that voice, you could get into NYADA at the drop of a hat :) _

Kurt was satisfied with his little note, but his hand faltered over the ask button. After a good five minutes, he backed out of Blaine's page and typed out a new message to his followers.

_I think I'm in love_

* * *

Blaine knew who Kurt Hummel was. Who _didn't _know Kurt Hummel? He was the one person to follow when you wanted updates on NYADA or New York or even the latest fashion trends. He did everything and perfectly too.

But that was just his opinion.

Blaine also knew that people who followed both NYADAkurt and blain3warbl3r shipped them like it was the end of the world. Every time he checked his ask box, people would be talking about how once Blaine graduated and moved to New York, he and Kurt could "totally be a thing." As much as he wanted to, he knew nothing of the sort would ever happen. Kurt was perfect and Blaine, well, Blaine was not. He was just a stumpy hobbit with big kindergartener eyes and way too much optimism. He often ended up disappointed in the world.

So on this random Saturday in March, Blaine sat with his medium drip in his favorite coffee shop, looking through his feed.

What he saw almost made him do a spit take all over his laptop.

_I think I'm in love_

Posted by, none other than, NYADAkurt.

Blaine couldn't help but let the jealousy rage throughout his body. He wanted Kurt. He wanted to be the love of Kurt Hummel's life. It was a farfetched dream, but it's what he wanted.

Deciding to find out more about this guy, Blaine clicked on Kurt's URL and went straight to his ask tab. He typed out a quick message, making sure to click anonymous and sent it out.

_What's he like?_

* * *

Kurt anticipated this. Ever since he posted a "Coming Out" video about a year ago. Not that he hadn't been out for a good while now, he was just waiting to tell his followers. His followers who were very curious when it came to his love life. They wanted to know who the potential boyfriends could be and he was constantly pestered about being single or not. He usually didn't respond to these messages and he kept telling his followers that if he were in a relationship, he'd tell them ASAP.

But now was a time when he just wanted to talk about his crush. He wanted to scream to the world he was in love with a guy he saw on the Internet, no matter how crazy that sounded.

He decided to reply to that comment just because.

_Well I won't say too much but he's a fabulous singer (from what I've heard), a fan favorite so to speak. But music aside, his eyes are the prettiest color in the world, and he looks dashing in a uniform ;)_

Was that too much? Probably.

He sent it anyway.

* * *

Blaine anxiously refreshed his dashboard every five minutes waiting to see if Kurt would actually answer his ask. God, he wished he was in New York right now and knew Kurt personally.

_Well I won't say too much but he's a fabulous singer (from what I've heard), a fan favorite so to speak. But music aside, his eyes are the prettiest color in the world, and he looks dashing in a uniform ;)_

Uniform? Blaine nearly fainted. NYADA didn't have uniforms. Blaine wore a uniform. It was like fate had finally given him everything.

_Don't get your hopes up, Blaine, remember what happened last time. _His inner voice had a point. Getting his hopes up was a terrible habit. For all he knew, Kurt was talking about anyone other than him. He didn't even know if Kurt knew he existed. Although, by now, he had to have an overwhelming amount of asks about him.

Blaine took a deep breath.

_Have you met him?_

* * *

_Have you met him?_

Gosh it was like the anon could read his mind. Putting down his long forgotten tea, he typed up a quick response to the anon.

_No, but his blog is very compelling._

Was he driving his fans mad? Absolutely. Was it worth it? Of course.

His ask exploded after that last comment. Several were asking if it was blain3warbl3r, and Kurt had to resist from replying. He couldn't blurt it out on the Internet without first consulting the man himself.

Typing and erasing only to type and erase some more, thirty minutes later, Kurt was still trying to write up a decent message for blain3warbl3r. He knew he had to say something to Blaine. Tell him he at least knew who he was, let him know NYADA would definitely have him next year when he graduated, and maybe he would compliment on his eyes or something.

Taking a deep breath, he tried again.

_Hi Blaine. I'm sure you know who I am from the dozens of users shipping us, but I wanted to virtually introduce myself. I'll admit I spent the morning stalking your blog and let me just say, you're an amazing singer and if you apply, NYADA would be happy to have you._

_Also you have beautiful eyes, but you didn't hear that from me ;)_

_-Kurt (NYADAkurt)_

* * *

Blaine, having just retuned from the coffee shop was surprised when he heard his laptop ping with a new ask. He had been getting some on and off all day. All of them were about NYADAkurt and his new crush.

He was still bussed with excitement from the newest clue about Kurt's crush. He had a blog. Blaine had spent a lot of time trying not to get too excited.

After plugging in the computer, he sat down and opened Tumblr. Clicking on his ask button almost gave him a heart attack. _The_ NYADAkurt messaged him on Tumblr. It took several deep breaths and a moment away from his computer for Blaine to compose himself. When he deemed himself clam, he clicked on the message.

_Hi Blaine. I'm sure you know who I am from the dozens of users shipping us, but I wanted to virtually introduce myself. I'll admit I spent the morning stalking your blog and let me just say, you're an amazing singer and if you apply, NYADA would be happy to have you._

_Also you have beautiful eyes, but you didn't hear that from me ;)_

_-Kurt (NYADAkurt)_

By the time Blaine finished reading, his calm down attempts had failed. After a much needed fangirl time period, he started to fret about replying.

What would he say? How would he not sound like a lovesick puppy?

Twenty minutes of anxiety later, Blaine had written a satisfactory response.

_Hey Kurt. Thanks for the nice compliments they meant a lot. But I still have to audition for NYADA to get a spot. My callback is next month, any tips?_

_And my eyes are nothing compared to yours, but I never said that ;)_

_-Blaine (blain3warbl3r)_

* * *

Over the next several months, Kurt and Blaine had developed a steady friendship through messages on Tumblr. The messages progressed to exchanging Skypes so they could IM to their first video chat that left them both red faced and way too smiley to Blaine giving Kurt his number to meeting up with Kurt the week Blaine visited New York to apartment hunt to their first kiss to their first time together to the present day where they would announce it to their followers.

"You ready for this, babe?" Kurt asked, setting up his flip camera and sitting in front of it, leaving space for Blaine.

Blaine emerged from their bathroom with a fresh coat of gel on his head as it had been messed up roughly thirty minutes ago, "Ready when you are," he said as he sat down.

Kurt hit record and smiled at the camera lens, "Hi, Tumblr! I'm NYADAkurt here with blain3warbl3r and well, we have something to show you."

Blaine, whose eyes hadn't left Kurt since the filming started, waited anxiously for Kurt to turn towards him. Despite them being together for several months and kissing several times, Blaine was still in shock every time he got a reality check. Kurt was his, had been his, and now they're coming out on Tumblr.

When Kurt finally turned to face him, giving him a small smile, the world slowed down. Kurt and Blaine leaned forward at the same time, eyes sliding shut, and lips meeting in a simple innocent kiss.

Fangirls around the world erupted with screams when the video was uploaded, and Kurt and Blaine were overwhelmed with messages congratulating them. However, they would reply to those later, they were too wrapped up in each other to care at the moment.


End file.
